


we'd make a cute couple

by whistlingwindtree



Series: amuse-bouche [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aosficnet2 Drabble Challenge, F/M, Season/Series 04, Triple Drabble, vigilante daisy johnson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: Daisy thinks she and Robbie would make a cute couple.





	we'd make a cute couple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [independentalto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/gifts).



“Are your eyes glowing cause I stopped you from killing?” Vigilante Daisy ‘Quake’ Johnson grinned at the angry man in front of her. “Or are you just happy to see me?” 

Robbie Reyes, aka Ghostrider, her nemesis in East LA, glowered. 

“Stay away.” He was livid, she could tell by the way his dark eyebrows lowered with a glare and his clenched fists. “That man you saved? A gang banger who deserved judgment-”

Daisy melted at his raspy voice and her eyes drifted to his mouth.

Robbie was harsh, with the punishing set of his jaw and that aggressive muscle car he drove, but his lips? They looked soft and divine, and when she drifted off to sleep at night, she imagined tasting them.

“Are you even listening?” Robbie looked exasperated, interrupting her reverie.

Daisy blinked.

"Ugh." Robbie threw his hands in the air. “You _never_ listen-” He began a classic tirade, his eyes flashing fire, and his body coiled in anger.

Daisy sighed, tuning out his words. What was Reyes like in bed, with that righteous energy focused on making her moan, pleasing her over and over?

Only one way to find out. 

She walked forward as if in a dream, her boots crunching on the rubble underfoot, the destruction that she and Robbie had created. 

He continued his lecture, his hands gesticulating.

She reached out and touched them. 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Robbie faltered as Daisy moved close enough for him to smell her Dollar Store shampoo and the sweat on her skin. She entwined their palms and tugged him even closer.

He didn't push her away.

 **“We’d made a cute couple,** Reyes.” She leaned up and gently pressed her lips against his, tasting them, elated they were as soft as she fantasized about. “What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AoS Ficnet's drabble challenge :)


End file.
